Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for processing captured images captured by cameras installed on a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, image display systems that generate images showing a periphery of a vehicle, such as a car, and that display the images on a display in the vehicle, are well known. By use of such an image display system, a user (typically a driver) can recognize situations of the periphery of the vehicle on a real-time-basis.
The user can recognize the situations in the periphery of the vehicle by the display of the images showing the periphery of the vehicle. However, when an object, such as an obstacle and a pedestrian, exists, there is a case where the user cannot understand an approximate distance to the object. In this case, it is difficult for the user to intuitively understand a degree of risk posed to the object.